Irresistible
by RiversEdge
Summary: Dawn wants something, Faith knows it, and God knows that at this rate, Faiths going to give it to her, even though she shouldn’t. Not when Buffy can still place her ass in a coffin. But how could Faith resist? Dawns to irresistable.
1. Irresistable

_Irresistible _

**_Authors Note:_** Don't own these characters, but the story is mine.

**_Rating:_** Not to sure what this is going to turn into, but I'm going to place it under 'T' for now, since it's not quite 'M' right now. Should the direction of the contents change then the category of this story will be changed into the 'M' section.

**_Reviews:_** Reviews pleeeeeeeease!

I'm sitting up, resting on my hand, looking at her, and can't help but notice how young she is, how much innocence is captured with the stillness of her face. How her lips are so perfect, they're plain, simple, but yet so elegant in a way that can only be described as irresistible. And that's what she is, irresistible. Dawn is the many things that make up the perfection that makes me want to draw nearer to her. But I'm as close as reality will let me. And if I try to force my way out of reality and hold her closer, I know that I'll disturb the tenderness that's unfolding this moment as we lay together. She murmurs something to me, but I don't hear it. I'm too busy watching the response I get when I glide my hand down her arm, tracing a heart midway down her arm. She opens her eyes, and immediately I feel the intensity of her eyes as she lets a grin play across her lips as she looks up at me.

"Did you hear what I was saying?" she asks me.

I didn't. I was too busy paying attention to the gooseflesh that replaced each touch of my hand. Too busy watching her shiver in content. "What was that, baby?" I reply in that same husky voice, which always makes her shiver with imaginary pleasure, pleasure I'll give her when she asks for it. And, of course, if…I'm done teasing her. She closes her eyes for a minute, and I can tell that she's trying to ignore my hand while she tries to tell me what she wants. She opens her eyes for a moment, to grin at me before placing a soft kiss on my lips. Her lips are pedal soft, and the kiss has ended way too soon, which always seems to be the case.

I smile at her as she looks at me for the moment, smiling as she rests on her elbow, still looking back up at me. She never breaks her eye contact with me, and when I bend down to kiss her, it's her that tilts her head in the opposite direction, releasing an innocent giggle as I let out a frustrated growl. With my lips being so close to her ear, I whisper something to her that makes her shriek in laughter and slap me on the shoulder as I do my best to try and look innocent. I take this moment to kiss her again, but I don't let her get away, as I force her on her back and kiss her softly. She kisses me back with equal softness as our lips gently nip at the other, releasing sharp intakes of breath as hands follow every desirable direction. I break away from the kiss long enough to smile, while Dawn looks up at me in desire. I bring myself closer to her and I let my tongue graze her bottom lip. I want to taste her, to see and remember what irresistible tastes like. To taste the perfection that has changed the person I was to the person I am today.

The moment my tongue touches her lips she opens them for me, and lets me taste her. As I slowly explore her mouth and graze against her tongue on occasion, I feel her hands creeping up the small of my back. Her hands go as far up my back as they can as they are under my shirt. She brings her hands back down to the small of my back, and rests them on my ass. I let out a deep sigh and begin to kiss her a little bit faster, especially when I feel her alternate between gently squeezing my ass to caressing it in a hypnotic and teasing pace. I'm kissing her harder now, as I feel the need begin to collect in my center as more thoughts on where her hands are going to go next begin to circulate my mind. I pull away from her lips and she whimpers softly at the loss of my lips. But then she smiles evilly when she sees me smile back at her while I make my way to her neck.

I kiss her softly, and let my breath haunt her flesh in pleasure as I travel down her neck to her shoulders, covering the area in wet kisses before making my way back up her neck while lightly blowing on the wet trail on her neck and shoulder. This always makes her whimper, and she begs me for more without even saying a word. She wants me to tease her. She knows she loves it when she's proven that she needs me. So I do. And as I continue to trail kisses mixed with licking and sucking down her neck, I feel her hands getting dangerously close to areas of no return.

She caresses the areas on the back of my thighs for a moment then moves her hands higher and higher until they are at my waist. She moves her hands under my shirt and caresses my stomach with her thumbs while her fingers caress my lower back. After releasing a couple more sighs and moans of approval, I move my attentions to her irresistible lips and kiss her with passion. Her hands begin to travel higher and higher up my back until her fingers grab onto my bra strap. Not a second later, my bra comes undone, and I begin to lose the control I need in order to resist what's going to happen next. I kiss her harder and feel her respond with every ounce of passion that drives her to be so forward at this moment. Dawn wants something, and I know it, and God knows that at this rate, I'm going to give it to her, even though I shouldn't. Not when Buffy can still place my ass in a coffin.

My thoughts are becoming distorted. Dawn breaks off the kiss and I'm left sitting up straight, wondering where the hell my bra went, and why Dawn looks like she's gonna swallow me whole.


	2. I Want You

_I Want You_

As I'm trying to piece together exactly how Dawn managed to get my bra off with my shirt still on, I can feel her watching me in amusement. She's watching how my breasts mold into my white sleeveless shirt, and each passing second of her hungry eyes on my breasts only make the air thick with wanting intensity.

I smile at her and say, "Now how did an innocent girl like yourself, manage to pull that off?" She smiles at me and without replying she takes her hand and places it on my breast. I gasp at the boldness and stare right into those beautiful, irresistible eyes that seem to see right through me.

I feel myself getting lost into her. I move forward, trying to get closer to that hand that's causing me to lose even more of my control. I kiss her passionately, because it's the only act that I can do right now, considering the want is almost destroying my better judgment. She's kissing me back with equal enthusiasm, and I can feel her other hand trail under my shirt. I know that she wants to feel more of me, and as of right now, I've decided that I have let her have enough control for the moment. So I break away from Dawn for the moment, and try not to be affected by the puppy dog eyes that she's using against me. She's so cute when she does that, how can I deny anything from her when she looks at me like that. I smile and chuckle when she begins to pout. She moves her hands further up my shirt, and feels around my stomach. I shiver in arousal.

She parts her lips, and asks me in a low whisper, "Don't you want me to touch you?" I'm shocked by this question. Of course I want her to touch me, why would she ask such a meaningless question. I stare hard into her eyes, and try to let her know how I feel with just the intensity of my expression. I slowly creep lower onto the bed to get closer to her, and when I'm barely an inch away from her lips, I respond to her question.

"Of course I want you to touch me, more than anything." I'm barely aware of anything else, as I feel her hot breath on my lips and her young, irresistible hands roam my body.

I feel her hands on my sides as they move upward, and stop at my shoulders then she moves them to roam my arms all the way down to my hands, which are barely supporting my weight, as I feel so weak to her touch.

"Then let me touch you," she tells me as she kisses me softly.

I respond to her with a sigh of arousal. I kiss her softly and we continue to kiss. I want to kiss her harder, to kiss her with all the passion that I feel for her, but I control what I want, since I know that Dawn wants me to kiss her slowly, to kiss as softly and gently as her favorite rose. Her favorite rose, which I make sure that I buy her every time I plan on seeing her. The look on her face and the gleam in her eyes make my heart feel like it's rising as high as the heavens. I love to make her happy, to see her smile, to see her take the rose that I buy for her and smell it in contempt as I watch in pure happiness. A red rose to symbolize my love for her, her irresistible beauty and all-knowing knowledge of how my body reacts to everything she does. When she cries, my heart cries. When she's angered, my heart turns to anger. When she's happy and smiles so wide, you'd swear that she invented it because as soon as she smiles, I smile just as wide and my heart takes flight.

When I make her happy and when I know that she's happy because of me, my body, as well as my heart, feel as if they are being pumped full of helium. I feel as if I could fly to the heavens, fly higher towards the stars, and grab her one to call it her own. All these technically ridiculous and impossible aspirations are all that I want because it's what love should feel like. Love should be as soft as a rose petal, as real as the one you hold so tight and hope to God that you'll never have a reason to let go. Love is everything that makes you believe. Love is as strong and powerful as the sound of your beloved's heartbeat when you place your head on their chest and hear their heart beat, pumping precious life into their body, one beat at a time. Love is trust, love is forgiving. It's true that love never holds a grudge. It's always willing to forgive over and over again, because that's what love is. It's forgiveness. That's why I know that what I have with Dawn is love, because even when I did all those horrible things, she forgave me anyway, and gave me a chance. She let me touch her. She forgave and forgot the evil I did. She doesn't look at me like I'm a murderer. She looks at me like I'm the reason for life. But she's wrong about that. I'm not the reason for life. It's her.

Dawn's precious touch is what brought me out of the dark into the daylight that welcomed me back, and all because of her. She forgave me, she promised to fill me with so much love that I'd never go back to being the person that I was. And that's what I love about her. She always reminds me that a person can change. A person can change only when they are willing to love. And I did. The only person that I could ever love is the person that is holding me with one hand, while the other is under my shirt feeling and caressing my nipple.

I smirk as I lick her neck and hear her squeal in shock. We giggle, and she holds me tighter while her other hand moves to my back, embracing me tighter, as if afraid that I'll leave her if she doesn't. I whisper into her ear something that makes her squeal again, and she smacks me playfully on my back as I laugh in response.

Without looking at me, she tells me, "You're such a nymphomaniac."

"Only because you turn me on so damn much," I reply as I start kissing her neck.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she kids.

I laugh against her throat, which in turn makes her shiver. "It mean's you're a flirt."

"Oh really!" she says through fits of laughter as I begin to tickle her.

"Yeah, you're a huge flirt that's asking for it. Big time," I add, as I'm now straddling her hips and tickling her sides, resulting in loud, hysterical fits of laughter. I giggle as I watch Dawn crying because she's laughing so hard. Then I comment after I release her from her misery for the moment. "Wow, you're really ticklish. You should go get that checked out before it's too late."

It takes her a few moments to calm herself before she replies. "Yeah and what if I don't?"

I let out a few husky chuckles before I reply. "Then you will suffer the consequences."

"Oh really?" she replies as she tries to get away.

"Really," I add, as I begin to tickle her again.

Her laughter is so loud that I swear Buffy could hear us, and I imagine how long it'll take before Buffy rushes in to see if I'm killing Dawn or something.

And as I'm busy tickling Dawn, forcing loud screams and cries of laughter out of my young girlfriend, who but Buffy would run into the room so fast that I swear to God that she broke the sound barrier and she forces me off the bed. I fall off the bed with a loud thump! Buffy runs her hands all over Dawn to check for blood, I'm guessing. Once she realizes that there's no blood, she turns her attentions to me.

"I'm sorry, Faith, thought you were killing her or something," she says as she shrugs her shoulders.

I laugh as I try to control my anger, since Buffy and are trying to stay on good terms. Since I'm dating her sister, I try not to cause any fights that would result in me no longer seeing Dawn.

"That's alright, Buffy. Dawn was screaming like bloody murder," I reply as Dawn is still trying to calm herself down enough to yell at her sister.

Buffy turns around and grabs a tissue off Dawn's counter and hands it to her. "Here, Dawn, a tissue for your troubles," she says as Dawn takes the tissue from her and tries to wipe the tears of laughter away. Buffy turns her attention back to me, as I'm still sitting on the floor. "You guys were pretty loud, and I wouldn't be surprised if the neighbors heard you."

I laugh and reply, "Well, Dawn is a pretty good screamer." I didn't realize what I said until Buffy shot me a mean look.

I look back at her and struggle to explain what I meant. "Buffy, meant when it comes to laughing, she's a screamer."

Buffy still watches me closely as she replies. "Yeah, ok." Then she turns around and walks towards the door, but stops suddenly.

She turns around and shoots me one hell of an angry look as she yells, "Whose bra is this!"

I sit up and peer over Dawn's bed to see my bra on the floor lying next to an angry Buffy. Without a moment to reply, she continues.

"Faith, this better not be your bra!" She points her angry finger towards my bra and glares at me.


	3. It was Nice Knowing You

_It was Nice Knowing You_

_Oh shit!_ I think to myself as I take a risky glance towards a very worried Dawn, who begs me with her eyes to respond. "Buffy, look, can we be mature adults about this and discuss this without the drama?"

Buffy glares at me, her nostrils flaring as she says, "How about you get your ass out of my house and don't come back until you can keep your bra on!"

I try to keep calm, reminding myself that at least Buffy's not gonna go psycho Slayer Buffy on me and totally destroy me, and that I should count my blessings and leave before things get worse. So I get up, and look to Dawn, who's looking back at me with a sad expression on her face.

"Bye, Dawnie, I'll see ya around," I say to her as sweetly as I can as I walk towards an angry Buffy.

"I seriously doubt that, Faith," Buffy states as Dawn jumps off the bed to protest.

"I'm still allowed to see her, right? I mean…Faith's my girlfriend…"

"I'm well aware that Faith's your girlfriend, but she's not allowed anywhere near you until she can learn to wear a bra," Buffy announces.

I give Dawn one last smile before I leave the room, and quickly leave the house before Buffy decides to have a more hands-on conversation with me. And not a moment too soon I'm outside and walking briskly to my lonely motel room.

When I get there, I slowly open my motel room door and close it with a hard slam as I mutter a few curses with Buffy's name included in-between. I walk to my bed, throwing my leather jacket onto the lonely chair in the corner as I fall onto my bed.

"What a night," I say to myself as I struggle to find the remote to the television and hope to God that there'll be something meaningful to watch. After an hour of television, I look to my right to see my new digital clock on my old wooden dresser with the time reading 10:30.

Knowing that Buffy would be out patrolling at this hour, I grab my wireless phone off the hook and call Dawn. After a ring or two, Dawn answers the phone and I feel a large amount of relief fly over me when I hear her beautiful, irresistible voice.

"Hey, baby, what are you wearing?" I ask her in my husky voice.

She laughs at me. "Mmm, the same thing I was wearing when you were over here being my girlfriend," Dawn replies as she acts uninterested.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask her, smiling.

"It means that I miss you," Dawn replies.

I chuckle at her response. "But I was just there, remember? Got my ass kicked out of your house and everything."

I hear her laugh again as she asks, "And why did you get your ass kicked out of my house?"

I laugh as I straighten my position on the bed, and close my eyes as I remember making out with Dawn.

"Mmmm, you know," I say as I think about Dawn's soft lips.

"Remind me why you're not here," Dawn whines.

"Well, I believe that it is because you removed my bra and threw it on the floor. Then Buffy walked in on us and found it, to our dismay."

"So are you saying that this is all MY fault?"

I smile as I say, "Yep, you oversexed little girl."

"Am not…"

"I'm sorry, Dawn, but it's true, you're oversexed, and I think that I might have to put an end to it," I say in my sarcastic tone.

"You don't have the guts or the self control to do that. So I'm not worried," Dawn responds.

"Sure, whatever you say, Dawn," I say as I hear Dawn giggle on the other end. "So, Dawn…"

"Yeah, Faith..?"

I pause for a moment as I try to keep my voice from sounding as if I am really worried.

"When do you think I can see you? Maybe tomorrow or sometime after Buffy blows off some steam? Kinda hoping that she kills something really big, so I can come over and screw you."

"Wow, Faith, you're really good at being serious," Dawn replies as she clears her throat before continuing. "I'm not sure, Faith, kinda think she still hates you."

"Yeah, you're probably right. So I'll come see you tomorrow after school." I smile as I listen to Dawn's irresistible chuckle at my weirdness.

"Ok, whatever."

"Ok, so it's officially a date. I'll be seeing you at the park, ok?"

"Ok, Faith, whatever you say."

I'm smiling as I remember the softness of Dawn's skin, when a strong knocking on the door of my motel room unexpectedly disrupts my thoughts. My heart stops when my slayer senses immediately alert me to the presence of one very angry slayer. I know that I can't ignore Buffy, since she knows that I'm here.

So I tell Dawn, "Dawnie baby, I love you ok. And I just want you to know…"

"Know what, Faith?" I take a deep breath before saying,

"It was nice knowing you," and then I hang up the phone and walk to my front door, ready to face Buffy.


End file.
